This new Bouvardia originated as a seedling selected from offspring of the breeding stock plant Sapho. The particular seedling was selected by me in 1983 for propagation and testing because of the distinctive flower form and coloration of its blossoms. Specifically, the flower is a four lobed tubular corolla. It is bright dark pink in color. The selected plant was propagated by me in Roelofarendsveen, Holland through several generations of cutting propagation to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true form generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.